Alchemymon Guide
by Ulquihimefan1
Summary: So, you just got off the boat into the Amestris Region and you have no idea what this Region is like compared to other ones. Well I'm here to help you out with some advice and tips in this handy guide. Feel free to ask for other tips or even just what kinds of things you would like to know and I'll be sure to answer. (a continuous series)
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a VERY short story idea brought on from a conversation with some friends... yeah I could make this an actual series but... well I've already got a lot of other stories already and I just don't have time to make this a full story just yet (or even an idea to continue and actually make it a longer one) But if this inspires any of you out there, knock yourselves out and give it a try

**_Disclaimer: FMA and Pokemon are not either of my creations or__ idea_**

* * *

Hey and welcome to the guide on how to catch the ever elusive Ling. Though word of warning, if you have an Ed or an Envy or both (Though quite honestly that's a bad idea in itself to do, seriously why the hell would you even do that? The Alchem-dex clearly states they are natural enemies and your own health would be at rick with both on the same team!). There are only two ways to obtain one, either catch a Greed around the town of Dublith (easiest way is to leave a little bit of money out or have a chimera type with you) then level it up on a full stomach and ONLY a full stomach or find it in the safari zone near Rush Valley.

Since this is going to be mostly about how to **catch** the Ling we'll just talk about how hard it is to actually find one in the safari zone. The odds of encountering one without a Lan Fan wanting to kill you for even thinking of taking the Ling or throwing a rock at one is about… 3% chance. The chances of one with a Lan Fan are about 19% seeing as their not as common. Trust me when saying this, your going to have to catch the Lan Fan first before the Ling… and that's only if there's no Fu there, because if there is it's going to get ten times harder.

Now lets say you have encountered a lone Ling the sure fire way is to throw bait to it. That will actually cause the Ling to start following you just to get more. Seriously that's all you have to do… however this is the advice for if you have and Ed or Envy with you while trying to catch one. Seriously before I begin that is a terrible idea in itself to even have one on your team before catching one!

If you have an Ed or it's fully evolved form Fullmetal on your team and you encounter a Ling, your Ed/Fullmetal will go into an instant rage like it would if it encounters an Envy or if it hears the word Small. The alchemist type alchemymon will chase the prince type all around while ranting at it. That's usually on the first encounter though so thankfully after keeping them on the same team for a little while the Ed/Fullmetal will calm down around the Ling and be able to tolerate it's presence.

If you have any of the Envy evolutions though, well good luck to you because that little bugger is the hardest to train, form friendships with and keep from attempting to kill either you or your other alchemymon in their sleep. The Envy will be the one that will attempt to fight or kill your Ling the most considering it's prior evolution being Greed and it's fully evolved form being Greedling (Use a Philosphers Stone you buy in Central Underground Deparment Store) both being a natural rival to the Envy.

Well that's all you need to know about trying to catch your very own Ling… now excuse me while I attempt to break up a fight between my second stage Envy and Fullmetal…. and also stop my Ling from stealing that other trainers food again!

* * *

Hope you all Enjoyed it, please Review (also you can find this on my tumblr nyacat39 as well if you want to look me up)


	2. Chapter 2

Never thought I'd continue this to be honest, but I just got asked this so Hell I hope this helps... also I might just make this a thing as a guide to helping "catch" Alchemymon and how to travel through the region of Amestris

* * *

I had gotten asked by a fellow trainer recently on why a Master Ball didn't work on a Ling. Here are two possible reasons for that.

One problem you have a chance of encountering when using a master ball on any Alchemymon is more than likely from a fact that before using it you had forgotten to place an alchemic array onto it. Alchemymon are different than Pokemon in the sense that unless a pokeball has an alchemic array drawn onto it to help contain the Alchemymon it won't work. For different kinds use different arrays, Three prong for regular pokeballs, four for great balls, five for ultra balls and for a master ball, you make the best damned array you can with a whopping six prongs.

The second one… You probably made a three prong array by accident or did something wrong for the six prong. I know I had trouble with the six prong one on my Master Ball when I got it, still have yet to use it anyways and I refuse to use it on any of those hoards of Armstrong that rush at you the moment they seem to sense that someone is in their territory.

No but seriously fuck those Armstrongs, their sparkle ability is stupid and blinding to the point you can't even run away from one.

* * *

Hope this helps, and yes I may end up continuing this with any questions you have for the region or Alchemymon (feel free to use these as a guideline or a place to give advice for if you start a Pokemon FMA crossover)


	3. Chapter 3

A new entry so soon after the first one? Well I had to get it out there and down before I forgot

* * *

A common subject I hear from trainers, whether they are traveling from other regions or not are starter pokemon. Personally, I'd say Edwards are the best starter Alchemymon if you're originally from the small towns that offer you the choice between Edwards, Alphonses or Winrys. The cities however I'd say, please take this advice, you would have better luck with either a Roy or a Hawkeye then going to the underground, even if it was by accident, and getting a homunculus type like Envy, Lust or a Pride. Trust me, that was like the worst mistake of my life, (ENVY! ED! STOP TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER ALREADY!) ahem, don't mind that now.

Anyways onto the topic of abilities. Edward, as an Alchemist Type, has the ability called Transmute. Transmute is when you give the Alchemymon with the ability an item there is the chance of the next time you check on the item it will be a different kind of the same item type. It's really handy with berry's let me tell you that much. Hawkeye's are known for their Keen Eye ability… and also pulling Mustang's into line. Now a homunculus type ability will always be, with the exception of Wrath who has Keen Eye, Regeneration. (LING NO! Leave that trainer and his food alone! I'll give you some when I'm done!)

Ahem, continuing on I'm gonna tell you now that if you are starting out from a small town one of the better choices would be Alphonse as they are the nicer ones as well as the easiest to raise. If you want a challenge, go with an Edward as they are the stubborn ones and Winry's are more for the middle ground between the two.

If you are starting out in the city, for the love of god do not get your starter from the underground! Go with either a Mustang, Hawkeye or even a Scar! If you get a starter from underground… I wish you the best of luck as Homunculus type Alchemymon are some of the hardest to raise, due to their dislike of humans, Greed's being an exception of course. (ENVY I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FEED ALL YOUR CHOCOLATES TOO LING IF YOU KEEP THAT UP!)

That wraps it up for this guide entry, now excuse me while I go deal with my stubborn Envy and feed my Ling.

* * *

Well here is some more Guideing... I might just have to change the title of this to just plain Alchemymon Guide

Oh btw if any of you readers do make a full blown crossover story based on this I will give you bonus points if Maes Hughes is an Alchemymon/Pokemon Professor

Hope you enjoyed, please Review if you did


	4. Chapter 4

Hey so now updating this (due to a new idea that popped into my head for this) hope you enjoy!

* * *

One of the most annoying things… and sometimes downright terrifying that go on with the whole journey… are pokemon/Alchemymon hoards. Yes it helps raise chances for a shiny, yes they usually are weaker most of the time… but have you ever seen an… ARMSTRONG HOARD?!

For those of you that have been through one like I have… you know the pain of having to deal with one. Armstrong (male version since the female ones are the more violent ones and are thankfully more found in Fort Briggs.) are one of the more friendly kind yes, but their special ability… Generations is what's truly terrifying. The moment you enter into a battle with just one the Armstrong will get truly passionate about the battle… that a disturbing amount of sparkles appear around it's body as it flexes while shouting something that always disturbs every other alchemymon.

Now imagine that… and times it by five. It's one of the most horrifying, nightmare inducing events one can ever see in their entire life times…. and what's even scarier is the fact that some of these times can actually blind someone temporarily for a minimum of ten minutes. (Don't worry Ed, I've spent a lot on repel just to prevent something like last time.)

The scarier part… is if you stumble on an Armstrong nest… every… single…. one… will charge at you. The best thing to do in this case is run for your life, hope you're fast enough or you pass by someone and the pursuing alchemymon will go after that person instead.

My advise to you is… pray to anything you can think of even if you are an atheist you never get a hoard of Armstrong and if you do… have smoke balls or poke-dolls since the Generation ability also prevents escape.

* * *

Well hope this was useful to all of you guys out there


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm back again. Just letting you know I'm still working on this when a new idea to expand this series will pop into my head, and now I'm working on a five parter here with little tidbits of information on each type. Hope you enjoy

* * *

It's recently come to my attention that there are a lot of ups and downs to specific types, along with weaknesses to other types. I'll be splitting this part into the five types only found here in Amestris. First type is the one type that has the most extreme stats among all the others, the Homunculus type. (Yes Envy you can stop mocking Ed on how your type got the first place here.)

First off that is a common stat among the homunculi is the extremely high health they have. A level one will have over 40 health points and it only increases as they level up. Now note there are only seven known species (eight if you count the Greed Evolution Greedling as a separate one) in this category, though there is rumors of the legendary Alchemymon Hohenheim and Father both also being in this category.

Now then the only known Alchemymon that's only half homunculus type is Greedling as it's first stage, Greed, is a pure Homunculus type and it's second stage, Ling, is the only one known to be a Prince type. Since we're on the topic of this line, it should be known that Greeds and Greedlings both have the highest defense among the homunculi, hell all the alchemymon types. Sloths are well known for having the highest speed, Lust's have special attack, Pride's have special defense, Wrath's have accuracy, and Gluttony's have attack. (Ow ow damn it! What?! Okay fine fine I'll talk about your specialty happy Envy?!)

Envy's have a higher health than all the other homunculi, nasty buggers to get rid of thanks to their special ability Regeneration, shared by all but the Wrath's.

Regeneration is an ability that restores 75% of the health they lost last turn…. so if you got them all the way down to one health point in one turn thanks to a critical… yeah it will be back in the green the next turn.

If you want a full team of homunculi type here's my recommendation…. don't have a full team. Homunculi type Alchemymon are weak against the Alchemist types and they also don't get along with human's well at all. If you are up against a trainer with Alchemist types and a homunculus type that barely even acknowledges you as a trainer, they will not respond to any of your commands causing you to lose. Sure Greed's will get along with you a lot better but even that is limited if you don't have a strong bond with one.

My biggest recommendation to training one if you are stupid enough have one, is to work on building a relationship with one…. which honestly can take up to three years minimum to complete.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey here's one of the quickest updates for this series I'll probably ever do in a long while. so hope you fan's enjoy

* * *

Next up in this five part type segment is the Alchemist type. Now this is one of my personal favorite types due to the transmute ability. Seriously have them hold an item and for a while then bam check on it later and it's a different item of the same type! (Envy, Ling stop giving me those looks. Wait Envy why are YOU giving me the kicked puppy look, I thought you hated…. Spoke way too soon on that one… You know you bit me so many times I hardly feel it anymore right?)

Ahem, sorry about that. Anyways the Transmute ability is really useful and personally I use it most for berries. One example is if you give let's say an Edward a pecha berry, wait for a while on it then it will turn into another berry that's also sweet in nature like a Nanab berry. However if you give an alchemist type something like a regular pokeball, it will become an Alchemyball with the appropriate symbol on it.

On a side note only an Alchemyball can be used to catch the Alchemymon here in Amestris as the alchemic arrays and symbols are what catch them and keep them contained. Normally you have to hand make your own and hope for the best since you have to make sure you add proper alchemic symbols for it to work. This is made a whole lot easier when you give an ordinary pokeball to an Alchemist type since they know all the arrays naturally. Though if you want a six prong array you have to do that yourself… They refuse to do that one the most.

Alchemist types are strongest against Homunculus types and Chimera types, but are weak against Military types and Xingese types.

If you want a team of them the best ones to have on a team would be a Roy, Kimblee, an Edward or it's final stage Fullmetal, and an Alphonse. I highly recommend having an Alphonse if you have either an Edward or Fullmetal on your team because the Alphonse will help with keeping them, relatively calm. I also only recommend having a Kimblee if you are an expert on raising Alchemymon or have a lot of patience for it's explosive tendencies. (OW FUCK! Envy what the hell?! Look I already told them about you and the other Homunculi types in the last one! You can't seriously be jealous over tha- Envy! No you are not going to write on here! Envy stop it! YOU KNOW THIS IS THE REASON WHY I PREFER THE ALCHEMIST TYPES!)

Sigh sorry about that. Let me tell you the best advice ever on teams… Never have an Alchemist type or a Homunculus type on the same team… that is a recipe for both disaster and having a whole bunch of headaches.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey third part is now here and it's going to be pretty short, hope it helps/ hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

The third type is the Xingese type. Though low in numbers their speed and loyalty alone makes them both a prize on a team… but also a bit of a headache. Mostly in regards to the fact if you forget to feed one (mostly the Lings) they will lay on the ground practically playing dead until you get them said food.

The four known Xingese types are Ling's, Lan-Fan's, Fu's and Mei's. As stated in the first chapter of this guide Ling's are hard to find and Lan-Fan's as well as Fu's are very, VERY protective of them. To the point they would possibly murder you if you don't take care of them first. (I raised my Ling since it was a Greed and I still have a problem of wild Lan-Fan's and Fu's trying to get my Ling away from me... and trying to kill me as well…)

Mei's from what I've observed are rather friendly… but can be feisty. Lan-Fan, are calmer… and take a while to open up to you. The Fu are level headed and collect. Ling are the friendlier ones but the biggest problem is they will eat you out of house and home… along with try to sneak your neighbor's food as well.

The Xingese types are strong against the Alchemist type, and weak against the Homunculus types. (DAMN IT ENVY I WAS LISTENING TO THAT! Envy you are just purposely trying to get on my nerves by this point I swear…)

Sure it's nice to have a full team of them but be prepared for the literal costs it will bring… no seriously you will have nothing in your bank accounts or your wallet if you have a full team.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey just a heads up today there will more then likely be two more chapters to come up after this one. Just thought you guys should know.

* * *

The Military type is one of the last two types… and one of the two that I have little to no personal experiences with. However through observations (and those god damned hordes) of other trainers I've found out quite a bit about them.

The Military type is one of the most commonly found types, and has many different species in it as well (One of which being the female Armstrong.)

Military types are also observed to be the most loyal to their trainers and tend to listen to orders a lot better. They are highly recommended for beginning trainers thanks to these traits, though it also depends on personality as well… but hey unlike the homunculi type they are one of the quicker ones to bond with as once they are caught all you have to do is show them you are the one in charge and boom they will listen to you.

Like I stated earlier I don't have many personal experiences with this type… but one thing I am certain about is that the type does have many different personal abilities and their stats are all over the place with each member of the species.

Only downside I can think of is they are weak against Homunculi types and Chimera types but strong against Alchemist types. Now leads the personal question to me of why I don't have one… Well the three Alchemymon I do have tend to make getting new additions a lot more difficult than it needs to be...


	9. Chapter 9

Final one of the types and second to last possible update for the day

* * *

Chimera types are the last one on the list of types native here in Amestris. They have appearances that most trainers from other regions would feel a bit more familiar with if I'm not mistaken. Though they are not as common to find around here. (The most Taboo one to talk about or even think of owning is one called Nina.)

The Chimera types are ones I'm not all too familiar with at all aside from how diverse they all are and their unique looks among the Alchemymon here. Also they are strong against Military types… but weak against Homunculi and Alchemist types.

Chimera types are mostly kept as pets here in Amestris since they mostly tend to be a weaker species, unless it's a dual type one… or a Nina… the last one makes you feel just plain wrong.

Dual type Chimera's are a lot better in combat teams as their weaknesses are reduced depending on the type. Though it's unknown if there are Chimera/Homunculus types or Chimera/Xingese types, but there have been more reports of Chimera/Military types that reduce the weaknesses a bit aside from the Homunculus type weakness. Though there is a rumor of an Alchemist/Chimera type out there… though no one has really been able to prove it yet. I sure as hell can't prove it that's for sure.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the last update for the day. Anyways along with this I was thinking of actually making a sort of drabble adventure story with the writer of this guide and her team of an Edward, (shiny)Ling and Envy and how well she has to fair with all this crap while also writing this guide to help new trainers and prevent them from ending up like her... but first I'm going to need a name for this trainer. So before I get started on these drabbles I want to know what her name should be (yes it's female because I'm a female... and because I need to write more things with a female as the main character) and I want to ask you guys what you think her name should be.

Anyways with this done, enjoy this new update!

* * *

Shiny Alchemymon are just as rare as shiny Pokemon. Though for a good amount of Alchemymon it's hard to tell if it's a shiny or not.

For example let's look at my Ling, it's got a black jacket on it. A normal Ling that is more commonly seen has a yellow jacket. This is one of the more noticeable Shinys. It's Prior form as Greed had a dark green vest instead of the normally seen black one. Now get this, the only way you can tell if he's a shiny or not when I decide(more like have enough money to buy a god damned Philosopher's stone from the Central Underground… I'm looking at you Mister has-to-eat-every-three-god-damned-hours) to evolve him into a Greedling will be looking at his eyes. A normal Greedling will have violet-red colored eyes like a normal homunculus type (excluding Wrath's once again in that sense, unless it's a shiny) but mine would have a deep red color.

A fun fact is that more Shiny Alchemymon will only be spotted by the different colored eyes, thus making them a bit harder to find than normal shiny Pokemon.

Though few will have different colored hair that is normally not seen among the species, and only a handful will have different colored coats.

Now that you know this, have fun spotting the differences! No… no but seriously some of you might have actually seen one but didn't register that it was a shiny thanks to not noticing the eye coloration… happens so many times around here that I have seen many people just scream, sob or do both because they realized this too late and either ran away (because it was in an Armstrong hoard) or defeated it in a battle and lost their chance to catch it.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey a new update for the day! So I got to thinking on this one while having dinner and at the same time I was also thinking of what to name the "writer" of this guide for the story and here are a few names I thought of for her:

Violet

Emma

Carmine

Skyler

So yeah those are the names I have in my head down for her so far (not going to use my own name for personal reasons) anyways with that out of the way, here is the next update.

* * *

One thing all Regions (that I've heard about through the grape vine that is) have in common is the fact there are about eight gyms and an Elite Four as well as a Champion of said Elite Four. Well here in Amestris… our gyms have a slightly different system to them from the gyms of other regions. You see here in Amestris we value strength and tactics that are used in the battles like the other regions… but we also greatly value mental strength as well.

See when you challenge a gym here you get two, sometimes three options to earn the badge. First option is what Pokemon trainers are used to, Battle their way through the gym and battle the Leader. The second option is in the form of Knowledge, as most people have to just get the badge to even get to other places. The final option is not given out by all gyms but it's an option still, a Test of Survival.

The Knowledge option is a diverse option among the gyms here as each test for this one is unique. Some will give out actual written tests that you will have at the least a week to finish and solve. The more common one is to answer a riddle, that has a clue hidden somewhere within the town or city the gym is located in.

The Test of Survival is where you failed both other options (which again doesn't happen often, unless you are in Briggs) and absolutely need said badge. The test is usually to be stranded somewhere for several days with your supplies taken away and you will still have your Alchemymon with you. It's not just a test of survival but a test of trust. (Quite frankly I'm surprised I even passed mine once with how my team is… and because of Envy fucking up most of the gear I made and Ling eating EVERYTHING…. At least Ed was helpful.)

Trust me when I say, the test of Survival can either be one of the hardest things to do, or one of the easiest. Honestly it all depends on trust of your team, cooperation, tactics and knowing how to make your own tools, camp and food without items you can buy in stores.

Before when I mentioned failing one of the two other tests… well they give you a limit on how many times you can challenge them or take the knowledge test. Again that depends on the town or city they are in.

My recommendation for these options, unless you plan on challenging the Elite Four that is, is to go for the test of Knowledge. It's one of the better ways to get on with your life if you have a team that doesn't listen to you much… or you have a team of homunculus types.

If you want to challenge the Elite Four and try to become champion however, go with Battling and the Test of Survival options, those will make you more qualified. (Yes they will know how you got your badge… each badge has a symbol for how you earned it on them.)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone it's been a while since I updated this thing, but with the announcement of Pokemon Sun and Moon, as well as me playing some Pokemon Games again I found more inspiration for this old story. I might end up making chapters longer if you guys want to see more of the writer's life style in this before she writes more **Alchemymon Guide** basics, if you're all interested I could even write some Stats for not just her own team but some of the base stats for other Alchemymon.

On a side note I'm more likely going to keep the "writer's" name out of the story to keep it a little more anonymous.

* * *

Like other regions, Trainers here love the thrill of a battle and will usually challenge anyone they spot on sight. Though, most trainers might love it a little too much if you ask me.

Unlike other regions that I've heard of, ours seems a little more battle happy as even those with just one Alchemymon or Pokemon will rush at the closest person and demand a challenge without even letting the other answer. I swear it's aggravating for people who strive to become researchers, professors or even just someone who want's to explore.

Anyways as I was saying, Battles here are like the standard version in all other regions with a few more noticeable differences. First difference is that more often than not our Alchemymon can memorize and use up to 8 different moves at one time instead of the standard 4 from other regions. How this is possible is still being researched if I'm not mistaken, but hey it's awesome if you ask me.

The other big difference is that after a battle, the defeated trainer can either run off to the closest Pokemon Center or issue one last challenge to the victor. This last challenge is once again involving a test of Knowledge. However this challenge is only issued by Elite Four certified trainers (Ex. Raising Stars and Ace Trainers, along with trainers in the Gyms) and if you beat that challenge you will gain a bonus in cash.

Honestly that's pretty good if you-

(Hey wait no I don't want to battle yo- OH COME ON ENVY JUST STAY IN YOUR ALCHEMYBALL FOR ONCE! Sigh, you know what fine… I need more money to feed Ling anyways… GOD DAMN IT LING NOT YOU TO!)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey a new update so soon? Yes, yes this is. I'm going to be updating this Guide a bit over the week, before pausing again for a while and focusing a lot more on other stories.

* * *

I feel the need to bring this up due to a personal issue I've been having for about a two years now… Breeding and Eggs.

See two years ago some shady as hell man handed me this egg before disappearing and leaving me behind confused on why the hell I was given a mystery egg. To this day it still hasn't hatched and well…. I'm getting more nervous on what type it is going to be the longer I wait.

Ah… back onto the um… informational topic, Eggs here usually have different rates for how they hatch. More common types like Military and Alchemy types hatch quicker, usually within the span of a few weeks to a few months, uncommon types like Xingese and Chimara are a middle ground that can take a few months to a whole year to hatch… Homunculus type eggs tend to take longer with a maximum of three years.

The upsides to raising an Alchemymon straight out of an Egg, is the fact that, no matter the typing, they will ALWAYS have a higher amount of trust towards you. Which I guess will be fine in my case… except if it hatches into another Envy then I'm just plain screwed. (ENVY LEAVE IT ALONE! NO DON'T GO FIGHTING ED! GAH!)

Sigh I'm going to need some aspirin… Ahem anyways onto the next topic that follows with eggs, Breeding.

Standard breeding remains the same, Male and Female will make egg… Genderless and Gendered will have one. Homunculus types? Nope can't breed, unless they are a dual typing.

See the only way to have a Homunculus type egg is through a complex breeding strategy involving an Alchemist type, a Philosopher's Stone… and either a Normal type or a Military type (if you're looking to get a Wrath that is.)

The Homunculus type will always end up one of the random species through this method, but if you breed a Ling or a Greedling, the offspring will always be a Greed if it's male. (Ling don't give me that look, I can't breed you with anything nor would I want to… besides Breeding is mom's thing not mine.)

Anyways… that's all on this topic, now Excuse me while I curl up in a corner and cry over the high chance that I've got another Homunculus type on the way.


	14. Chapter 14

A new update! This one actually takes place right after the Battle Topic one(mostly for topic) The next update will probably be either about Professors, Gym Leaders themselves or even information about the Elite Four, Or a whole Character Profile for the "writer" and her team. If it turns out to be one of those do expect the next one will be one of the other topics as well.

* * *

There was actually a few things I missed in the battle topic. (God damn that trainer… at least I got more money.)

It's actually one of my LEAST favorite things that only happen when someone is truly desperate to win… and is highly encouraged around Fort Briggs. It's where you can challenge the trainer themselves to a fight. I've only had it happen to me about three times and like I said it's only for the truly desperate.

… I never said I won any of the tree times…. BUT I also never said I lost any! (Ed, Envy stop giving me those dead panned looks! Seriously… wait when did you both stop trying to kill each- never mind there it is again.)

Ahem, anyways Fort Briggs is really into that kind of battle and it has a higher chance of happening there than anywhere else. I should know… all three of my battles were there… and I never went back! (That and it was cold as balls up there! Two things I hate, getting my ass handed to me and freezing my ass off!)

Then there are battles that happen during the test of survival. You only can use the team you have on you, no items (aside from a survival knife) and you have to keep your team outside of their Alchemyballs (or Pokeballs). The upside is that you don't have to use only one of them for a battle, you can use all of them!

Also some advice for if you do end up doing a test of survival…. DO NOT DO THE BRIGGS ONE! Oh and there is a surprisingly easy way to home make your own potions for if you really need them. You just grind up a few berries together, at minimum of three Oran or Sitrus berries, mix them together, put them into a hand made container of water and heat it up for a bit. Bam a potion that will bring your partner's HP back into the green!

Though the mixture without the water makes for a really great ointment that can be used on people as well! No but seriously that can help you A LOT. (Though it doesn't taste really good if you get hungry and only have that….)


	15. Chapter 15

Okay first up for updates is Gym Leaders! The next one for sure will bring up the Elite Four, then I'll do a character profile for both the writer and her team.

* * *

Okay so here's a heads up for people going up against the Gym Leaders! This is VERY important since from what I hear from visiting trainers from other regions their Gym Leaders focus only on one kind of Pokemon for their gyms…. Ours are a bunch of wild cards in that case.

See Amestrian Gyms don't focus solely on one type, rather our Gym Leaders focus more on types that work for what the town is well known for. See for example, in Rush Valley they are very keen on automail, prosthetics and health. So the gym there will have pokemon and Alchemymon that would greatly help provide for that.

Word of advice is to study up on the towns with gyms and then piece together the information needed for what kind of Pokemon/Alchemymon you will be up against.

As for the leaders themselves…. Well… they are pretty quirky to say the least… hell I'm still convinced at least one of them is actually a very intelligent Alchemymon that learned to talk because the resemblance is uncanny.

(We'll expose that gym leader one day guys! Or you know at least get the proof that it is just a huge coincidence… Envy for the last time no we are not gonna go the violent route for it.)

Ahem anyways, my best advice for if you decide to NOT research the town the gym you're gonna challenge is in… have a well mixed/balanced team or prepare for a test of knowledge.


	16. Chapter 16

Alright so here's the info on the Elite Four, no info about their teams or how they are because of what the "writer" says at the end for this one.

Next time there will be a Profile for the Writer and her team, then I'll more likely then not write a few random entries here and there.

* * *

So after obtaining the badges through Combat or Survival, you can go straight up to the Elite Four, present them those shiny medals you worked yourself to the bone to get and battle them…. After waiting for the season of Summer to come that is.

See here the Elite Four doesn't ever allow anyone to battle them until Summer rolls around. Hell if I know why but goddamn I will tell you this… they do NOT go easy on you the more badges you have!

See if you have the standard Eight, they will use their mildly weaker pokemon/Alchemymon to try and make it more fair… more then that and they will use their stronger ones… have every last badge in the region, you get a round of applause… before being destroyed by their strongest team.

As for the champion… well just defeating the champion will NOT make you the champion by default, after all they hold themselves to the same rule as the Elite Four and used their mildly weaker team for those who only got 8 badges.

The only way to become champion is to obtain the whole 16 badges of the region, at minimum 10 of which need to be obtained through combat or survival, defeat the Elite Four's toughest teams with your own… IN A ROW WITH LIMITED HEALING SUPPLIES, then defeat the Champion's toughest team then finally you have to answer one final question.

…. What you expect me to know what the question is? Hell if I know only those who beat the champion at their strongest will know or if they are the Champion.

Besides I'm just a traveler who's out to give advice to newbies or foreigners that want to get by here in Amestris. (Not only that but my team is WAY too rowdy to be even CLOSE to challenging the Elite Four, let alone the champion… besides I've only got three plus an unhatched egg!)


	17. Chapter 17

Hiya here's the Profile information I promised, in the informational guide of Trainer ID's... since it's never really explained about in games or even series very much, which is awesome because that means FREE RANGE ON WHAT TO DO!

* * *

Oh shit I never mentioned before what I look like or anything about my full team haven't I…. Well I guess this would be as good a time as any as well as a good time to explain how to sign up for a Trainers License.

Basically to sign up for a trainers license one must put down a lot of information as well as making sure you get a good photo of yourself for the license. Make sure you put down eye color and NATURAL hair color just in case the only good pic you can take is in black and white.

For my pic, I've got the standard non personalized one where the person will take your photo for you for a fee of course. I still have the same short blond hair and of course greyish blue eyes from the pic but recently… I had to get a new pair of glasses due to an… Izumi incident about two years back.

Height wise is standard as well (Though I'm shorter from standard by one inch…. Shut up Envy I'm not that short….) just put down your height or at least the rounded up height if you're not exactly one or the other. Same could be said with weight.

Though if your height or weight ever change drastically GET A NEW ID! You don't have to do this if you only get older (unless you're turning 21 then you get a new trainer ID) as you can just put down your Birth date and the trainer ID's never expire. (I still have like 2 years till then.)

Ahem anyways you also have to get your team assigned to your ID if you have a set standard, thankfully it's an easy thing to do as you just go into any Pokecenter and they help add them immediately.

For me I only have my three partners are Ed (A Fullmetal *final stage of the "Edward" line*…. And shorter than average- OW ED that hurt!) my best buddy Ling (I got him as a Greed after… the Izumi incident... though surprisingly enough he was a shiny so that's a bonus) and finally my starter Envy (the ass)… who's in the second stage form constantly.

Once my egg hatches I'll have to add them onto my list immediately and- (Ling can't it wait I'm in the middle of… HOLY SHIT THE EGG'S HATCHING! OH MY GOD ED QUICK GET SOME WATER! ENVY….. Stay in the corner I don't trust you near it.)

Um well until next time everyone!


	18. Chapter 18

New update everyone! I'm thinking that for the next update I'm gonna do either a little back story from the previously mentioned "Izumi incident" and do some advice with that, or do another catching segment. Either way one or the other will be brought up at some point anyways.

* * *

Oh geeze, um… well the Egg hatched, and I was right earlier…. It is a homunculus type. Uh, thankfully it's not a Greed or an Envy so that's a plus… but it is a Pride so that's a little annoying. But other then that I guess it's not too bad.

Anyways with this I can now give out advice for all of ya on how to Raise an Alchemymon/Pokemon that just hatched! (My mom runs a Daycare/Breeding Center I know this shit…. Envy stay in your corner!)

The first thing to do is to try and bond with your newly hatched partner…. Well after giving them a nice clean up and making sure that they are healthy. If you are unable to get to a PokeCenter to help with the health part, here's a good step by step on how to make sure.

Step one, Check their pulse to make sure they have a healthy heart rate. Homunculi especially need this check as unlike others their heart rate is actually… naturally lower than the average one. If it's a "normal" heart rate like us humans or regular Alchemymon, then you have to hurry them to a PokeCenter and get them checked out… because they might have a heart problem and will need special treatment.

Step two, check for any unusual discoloration of skin or eyes. One they might be a shiny or two they could have some unsavory diseases. But the second part is actually more rare than a shiny so don't worry! (Still check for Shinies though! Unfortunately my little Pride isn't one but hey a Shiny Ling is still- ENVY I SAID STAY IN YOUR CORNER!)

Ahem… after checking for the most obvious health problems the most important part is to not just bond with the newly hatched pokemon, but make sure that you were the first one it saw! Because then you will not need to worry too much about it not listening to you. (Unlike SOMEONE I KNOW! I'm looking at you mostly Envy don't you deny it! At least Ed and Ling listen to me! Most of the time...)

Though if it does see one of your Alchemymon (in my case) or Pokemon first, hope to God that it's one of the few who listen to you. Otherwise you get another smart ass on your tea- (HOLY SHIT ED NO DO NOT BRING PRIDE TO THE WINDOW! I DON'T CARE THAT YOU DON'T LIKE HIM! God for once Ling is behav- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE FOOD RATIONS?! LING I BELIEVED IN YOU HOW DARE YOU! AH OH NO! PRIDE I'M SO- I mean I'm sorry for yelling shhh there there…. God I've got terrible luck.)

Sigh, I'm just gonna leave off with this message here… Make sure you have a well behaved team when you get a newly hatched partner… It'll save all the trouble and prevent a lot of headaches.

* * *

Well it's back to headaches and wishing she could hit the reset button on her life for "Writer" here. Till the next update everyone, See ya.


	19. Chapter 19

Heere's the new update! This time it's on a how to catch topic and I think I'm gonna start putting in tips for drawing out Alchemymon after this as the "writer" is trying them out and recording her results from now on. On a side note I'm actually considering having "the writer" write out about her mentioned "Izumi incident" and maybe a few side stories on how she got this far with her team. You all interested in that?

Anyways without Further Adieu onto the update!

* * *

Holy shit my luck must be improving! Or that advice my dad gave me years ago really paid off I don't know but still oh my god!

Oh right I should explain what happened… Ahem, so recently within the last week I restarted on trying out different techniques to draw out some Alchemymon that are not Armstrongs (I would have also tried for regular Pokemon as well, but what can I say, when you grew up with something you don't let it go to easily) and recently I found a few that worked. By pure chance alone I was also able to actually catch one of the Alchemymon I drew out!

So in honor of my newest addition to the team, here's "How to Catch a (Roy) Mustang!"

See what not a lot of people realize is that apparently it's easier to come into contact with one if you're a female… Nah I'm just screwing with ya. Actually, they seem to have a deep set rivalry with Prides and some sort of vendetta against homunculi in general so that's one way to lure one out. (There there Pride, if Mustang tries to hurt you, I'll kick him in the face! … Shut up Envy I so would.)

Another way, that I got from asking around, is to have an Edward or a Fullmetal on your team along with an Alphonse and at least one Military type on your team to have a 95% chance to draw one out. Pretty good odds if you ask me.

(You know I never got to properly meet him yet…. Eh I'll do it at the Center.)

OH and apparently if you have a Hawkeye on your team it's a 98% chance to find them and no matter what kind of Alchemyball you use the catch percent will be like 5%-10% better. Dunno why that is but it is! (Speaking of catching did anyone ever try to just hold the ball closed while attempting a capture and putting duct-tape around it? No? Well uh…. It's a very useful method… Envy stop giving me that look we both know I was brand new and desperate for a partner! In hindsight I should have just gone up to a professor and got a more well behav- FUCKING SHIT THAT HURT YOU LITTLE BI- Oh god Pride I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at- Ed I'm not going to deal with your bullshit. Bring back Mustang's ball right now. While I'm at it Ling don- Wait holy shit you haven't done anything yet… I'm so proud!)

… I have got to stop adding those in… it doesn't help with giving information at all.


	20. Chapter 20

So I decided to write the Izumi Incident, it's been pretty clear in my head how I wanted it to go down so I wrote it down. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

I know I mentioned this before… but I don't think I ever said exactly what happened or even how… I guess I should start at the beginning.

I was still pretty new to being a trainer, only about two, maybe three months in and during the time I was more likely than not really bummed out from the fact I only had an asshole for a partner. Also the fact I seemed to be unlucky in every encounter I had with wild Pokemon and Alchemymon. Hell at the time I actually considered catching an… Armstrong despite the Generations ability. (Though at the time I just called it the Sparkle ability… trust me MANY people call it that.)

Anyways I was just entering Dublith when I got mugged. No not by some thugs and no I wasn't really attacked… well aside from being knocked down, but by a group of Chimera/Military type Alchemymon. Needless to say I was pissed, they took my wallet and a good chunk of my supplies… but they didn't take Envy so that was also a downside. (Don't give me that look Envy, we both have a mutual hatred for eachother by this point and you know it.)

Basically the minute they ran off I began chasing them, though I lost sight of them through the twists and turns of the town… I asked locals if they had seen the group and apparently they were a common sight around there as the pack who targets trainers only… so thankfully they told me to head to the outskirts near an abandoned mansion since that was where they usually went after stealing.

I tried marching there on my own but to be honest I had been walking on foot the whole day and was getting tired as all hell and sore feet. It sucked… it really did. So I go and rest up against a tree (Pretty sure it was a tree, but it could have been a rock as well) to catch my breath and just get off my feet for a little while. It got ruined rather quickly when Envy popped out and practically demanded my stash of chocolates… but unfortunately for him that was part of the stolen goods. Not gonna lie, I laughed at him for about five seconds before he started dragging me to find it. It was… actually really impressive. (Oh wipe that smug look off your face already.)

So anyways I got up, despite my tired feet because who the fuck wants to be dragged across Dirt and Rocks? Ahem… So I got up and started moving again with Envy running ahead and trying to find his chocolate thieves.

It took HOURS to find them. I honestly nearly collapsed about two times before hand… and that was when it all went to shit.

Basically when we did find them, almost all of them had been wiped out… by a group of wild Izumi. Needless to say I nearly threw up… there was so much blood. Envy wasn't phased by it I'm pretty sure… but I was absolutely terrified.

At the time I didn't really realize it right off the bat but the only one left alive from that group was the leader…. And the leader was having trouble on his own to the point he probably would have died right then and there with his buddies.

I say would have if I wasn't a god damned idiot with little sense of self preservation and jumped in to shield him despite my fears.

I don't remember to much of what happened after I did that but I do remember waking up in a hospital with a broken arm, a concussion, two broken ribs, lots of bruising and broken glasses. Needless to say I was a mess, and didn't remember shit about what happened. (Though apparently some part of me does because now whenever I even LOOK at an Izumi I start having a major panic attack… though for some reason I can talk about them and not worry.)

The doctors said I had been out for about two days and that someone was fortunate enough to find me thanks to the help of "my Alchemymon" and let me tell ya, it wasn't Envy. Little shit would have left me to die. Nope, turns out the leader of the group decided to pay me back for helping him (or at least I think I helped I literally have no memories after the first punch.)

Even more to my surprise was that he stuck by my side. I think I actually almost teared up at the fact… or maybe it was from my broken ribs I don't know.

Basically the moment I was able to leave the hospital I asked the little leader if he wanted to come with me. After all the little guy just lost his pack and obviously needed a friend. He actually agreed by the way so imagine how happy I myself was!

Well till he and Envy started to have a few minor spats here and there.

Yup, the Izumi incident was how I got Ling, who was Greed at the time. Deal with it.

But let me give you some advice… don't EVER foolishly try to help someone being attacked by a wild group of Izumi… unless you are well prepared for it which I was not. I got lucky but I can't guarantee anyone else will be if put into the same situation. Though to be honest if I was put into the same situation again I might end up doing it again.

What? Ling is my little buddy and I would gladly protect him once again. (I'd happily do the same with Pride as well, he's my baby! Hey stop giving me those looks you three, Roy you're new, Ed I know you can take care of yourself and Envy…. I think I've said enough.)


	21. Chapter 21

New update! I'm gonna keep this brief and just hope you like this little drabble.

* * *

Okay so there is a transportation system around here that people can take if they really don't want to walk. They help with taking you from point A to point B pretty easily with only minimal walking from the stops…. Provided you have an appropriate fee. Though honestly it's like you earn it back rather quickly no matter what kind of transportation you take.

See the public transportation system takes you anywhere you want and while waiting to get to your destination you get to battle the other passengers. Sounds pretty fun right? Well apparently not if you have a Kimblee… dunno why but it might have something to do with the fact it's called the "Mad Bomber" pokemon. But uh pretty much on any transport if you have a Kimblee you are highly recommended to not use it in a battle.

OH also whichever transportation you take also has different battle rules! For Buses it's the standard single battle, Trains and Subways are double battles (though there is one Train that goes straight to Central that has Rotation Battles) and Boats are Triple Battles. (Envy really seems to prefer the buses… though personally I like the trains as they are a lot quicker.)

The fees for Buses are usually pretty nice actually… but they only come once a week and only take you to one town, so you need to plan carefully to ride one.

Trains have a set schedule and are different depending on the City. Make sure you do your research on the town or cities transportation schedules if you want to take the trains. Also trains are the most common mode of transportation here in Amestris.

Last are Boats… there aren't that many and they are the least common mode of transportation seeing as only a few places really need them. However because of how uncommon they are it's a seasonal only mode of transportation and is also the one that costs the most! (I went on once as a cruise and if I wasn't broke enough before thanks to Ling, I was definitely piss broke after that! … Don't give me that judgemental look Mustang I earned my money back with interest thanks to the battles.)

My highest recommended mode of transportation if you're feeling to lazy to walk all the way to the next town… Take the Train. It's the most common, the schedules are easy to find and it's pretty affordable.


	22. Chapter 22

So this is a little bit more like a test and a way for me to get a little bit of creativity flowing as I've been... well kinda lost on new ideas for this for a few days. Hope you enjoy this new change in perspective.

* * *

_**A change in Perspective:**_

The blonde writer sat in front of her opened up journal with a blank stare and a pencil being held above the paper as well as a recorder in her other hand, a small Pride sat in her lap with a confused expression as he looked up to his trainer.

"I'm so suffering from writer's block…" she said as she set her recorder down onto the table… only for a Mischevious Envy to swipe it away and try running. It stopped when it noticed it's trainer wasn't following.

"Vy?"

"Not now Envy…" the writer said with a sigh as she slumped down face first onto the table, her free arm hugging the young Alchemymon that was on her lap. Sensing that his trainer was upset a Ling with a black coat jumped up onto the table and began patting the blonde's head.

While this was going on, her Roy gave a questioning look to the Fullmetal (nicknamed Ed) in regards to her current mood. In response Ed shrugged and said something along the lines of "Who knows?" within the language of Pokemon.

"Pri? Pri, Pride?" the youngest team member asked, roughly translating somewhere along the lines to "Mama? What's wrong?"

"I'm blanking on things to write about… I've covered most of the basics for how life is here… I've covered how to handle the gyms, the transportation. I could try writing more on how to do more successful captures… but the problem is I've only got a few actual experiences in that regard! Ugh… who knew making a guide for outsiders would be so god damned hard?!"

"En-"

"Don't you start over there. It's bad enough I'm in a funk over here I don't need your sass to make it worse!"

The Envy scoffed and turned away, subtly sneaking a glance of concern back to it's trainer.

Her Ling seemed to smile and suggest something, roughly translating to "Why not try to expose that Gym Leader that looks exactly like a Wrath again?"

"Can't… I'm not allowed within 20 ft of the guy's home anymore since the last time… fucking restraining orders… Guess we could go out and try a new gym. What will it be again? Our tenth?"

Ed shook his head as he got in close and pointed out it was going to be their twelfth.

"Twelve? Damn how'd I forget the other two?" the writer asked out loud as she reached into her bag near the table and pulled out her badge case, looking at all eleven badges she had currently and seemed to just stare at one in particular.

"Any of you remember when I got the Badge from Youswell?" the trainer was met with blank stares all around, Roy shook his head in a clear no, Pride had a confused look, Envy shrugged in an uncaring kind of way, Ling scratched the side of his head while trying to remember and Ed seemed to think of something for a moment before losing it again and shrugging in defeat.

"Must not have been all that memorable then."

Meanwhile somewhere in Youswell the gym leader, some guy named Yoki, felt very insulted that someone forgot about a battle at his amazing gym!

"Strange though… you'd think the very first badge you put in your case is something you'd remember… Must have been pathetic then," the writer shrugged, earning a lot of nods of agreement from her team and for some reason felt like she just insulted someone's pride somewhere out there.

"OH I do remember the one from Resembool though! Man that was a fun one… until Mister "I must insult every Edward I meet" over there made a swarm of them come after us, but hey at least Ed was able to evolve then! East City was a challenge, but really worth the effort. Central… I still think the Gym Leader's a really smart Wrath in disguise. Rush Valley was interesting to say the least. I barely remember Creta, but god do I remember Briggs," she and her three main team members all shuddered at the memory while Roy blinked in confusion and Pride tilted his head a little.

Her previous mood forgotten as she got lost in a sea of nostalgia, the blonde writer laughed as she recounted how they got some of the badges to her team. Ling, Ed and Envy all seemed to add a few things here and there in their own ways to help her with explaining them to the two newer members.

It was a very eventful night to say the least, the writer may not have been able to write more of her guide but was able to make the most of it with her team.


End file.
